8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeppo
: -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Mr. Mote! Jeppo 00:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Please categorize the images for the comic scripts as Category:Comic Images/ Thanks! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 16:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I wasn't aware of such category. I shall do that in the future. Jeppo 16:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Exams :Thanks, guys! I've got through half of the exams. Another two to go. I'm all stressed out so I've taken an hour off revising. Jeppo 16:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :If I'm honest I didn't do as well as I wanted to. I had four exams this week - on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday so I had very little break-times inbetween. This is my third year into a four year Physics course at University and to be honest I don't understand most of the equations that we have to learn, hence my high stress levels. :Anyhow. I won't get the results until after a few weeks' time, though I don't know exactly when. I'm pretty sure I've failed one exam, another exam is pretty much hit-and-miss but I think I've passed the other two, but in a way I've only got myself to blame for not revising as much as I should have done, but the bad scheduling of the exams didn't help matters either. The University exams are all spread over three weeks (this being the second week) so I don't know what idiot decided to put all the Physics exams within a time-frame of just four days. :Thank you for the support, anyway! Jeppo 15:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) And Now for Something Completely Different I think you would make a good moderator. You're contributing well and helpfully to the site. They don't have any real power (besides having a super fast undo button), but you'll be part of the staff and you'll be respected by the users that come here (if any). After being a moderator for awhile, I will promote you to Admin, trust me. If you don't want this career path, you don't have to accept my request. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I do love coming here and contributing to the wiki and becoming a moderator would probably encourage me to do much more for this place so... OK, I'll accept! Jeppo 17:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great! You now have slightly more power than before. You can now undo the most recent edit with one click. It ain't much, but your one your way to becoming an admin! Oh, and you can put on your talk page and userpage. Keep contributing![[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, what image would you like yourself to be represented as on the staff page which I am rewriting. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll choose Image:Fighter2.gif since its almost the same as the image used in my talk template back at FFWiki. Jeppo 19:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations. —MasterConjurer Category:UserTalk templates 20:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC)